


The Count and Prince: A Series of Drabbles

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles I will base on a tumblr ask regarding the Cecil x Camus ship. *might have to adjust rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01 Let's Go Out

Cecil wordlessly placed a tray with tea and some assorted pastries in front of Camus and quickly retreated to the armchair in a corner of the room. Camus raised an eyebrow. How strange… He shook his head and went to work on the food placed before him. He looked at the spread before him, examining his beverage and his food. The brat sure outdid himself. The food was arranged nicely on the plate, there were no traces of accidents, the tea looked right… Slowly, the count picked up the tea cup, closed his eyes and took a tentative sip. A warmth spread through him, and a satisfied sigh seeped through his lips.

What was that sound he just made? Camus' cheeks flushed a soft pink and he opened one eye in embarrassment. He snuck a peek at Cecil: legs curled up against his chest, a tiny notebook on his knee. He looked focused, earbuds in his ear, occasionally humming and writing in his book. There really must be something in the air. The kouhai was too quiet, too focused, too much unlike himself.

But isn't this what you want? A teasing voice asked the Earl in his head.

The blonde scratched his chin thoughtfully. This was a nice change… No clumsiness and messes. The little prince being cute and hard working. And sweet, sweet silence. It was like a dream. Well, except it wasn't. As time passed, it really wasn't. Not that time was really passing. It felt like seconds were a long stretch of time. Somehow being quiet Cecil has proved to be a bigger 'distraction.'

'Camyu senpai why don't we go horseback riding today?'

No. It is nice and comfortable in this chair.

...

'I'm going for a walk today, do you want to come, Camyu Senpai?'

Dammit. What did I say? I am comfortable here.

…

'How about we eat in a dessert café together?'

Well that actually sounds like a good—No. wait.

'Camyu senpai.'

What?

...

'Camyu senpai…'

Your voice…

…..

'Camyu senpai….'

Just keeps getting louder.

'CAMYU SENPAI!"

"WHAT IS IT?"

The earl's voice boomed filling the room. His hair swished, and his cold eyes landed on his protégé across the room. Upon the sight, his eyes softened. The prince was still tucked up on the arm chair doing his own thing, completely oblivious to the loud and embarrassing scene his senior just made. Camus coughed, taking along sip of tea and a bite of a tart.

This silence was deafening. But the worst part of it was the hallucinations it was evoking. It was just too atypical, the blonde rationalized. Yes, that was the problem. This new phenomenon with Cecil was like some surprise. Did his birthday come early? Because it definitely was too soon. Not to mention that this surprise though ideal in his mind was becoming more of a nightmare. It must be a trick. The problem most certainly wasn't him. It never was. But dammit, he was going to fix it! He put his foot down, literally and strode over to the prince.

Camus tapped his foot on the floor and glared at the youngest Starish member.

"Hey. You." The Earl snarled, snatching the headphones from his mentee's ear.

The glowering didn't last very long. The string of angry words he had lined up and ready all somehow disappeared as he met with the inquisitive look Cecil gave him, complete with large doe eyes and the tilt of his head.

"We're going out," Camus stated plainly.

"What?" Cecil asked, very confused.

"Out. Now."

"Ah," Cecil answered, finally grasping the situation.

A warmth much like the feeling the tea gave him spread through the Quartet Night and he felt the room light up as the tanned Starish member smiled.

"Where are we going senpai?"

"…Ice skating." Camus managed to choke out in his normal voice despite his racing heart and feeling overwhelmingly confounded.

A/N: The first in my drabble series I am basing on an ask I answered in Tumblr about pairings and scenarios based on questions according to how I see them. I may or may not do them in order and I may not even do them all. Depends on my mood and if I ever become inspired. Yeah, so sometimes I think Camus does the asking out, although I don't think it ever comes out like asking but more like demands. So I thought of a scenario in which Camus would most likely "demand" to go out and this happened.


	2. Just A Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil is quite the cuddly guy... but could it be possible that Camus can surpass him? He doesn't like his beauty sleep interrupted but it seems that he doesn't like to be deprived of cuddling either!?

02 Just A Little Longer  


“Here’s your coffee, just the way you like it!” The Agnaean prince exclaimed, leaning over Camus’ shoulder, nibbling the tip of his ear as he set the tea cup on the table. He then proceeded to nestle in the count’s hair. The blonde Quartet Night drummed his fingers on the table, and tilted his head up. The tanned male smirked into the long, silky sea of hair, imagining the expression his senior wore—most likely irritated and ready to scold him any minute now.  


“Stop.”  


“But we finally get to be alone,” at this Cecil brushed his tanned cheek against his senior’s pale one.  


“It’s hot.”

Cecil’s smile widened. Camus’ frown deepened.  
“I know. But your skin is cool,” he replied huskily just above a whisper.

With that, Camus took his protégé’s cupped his protégé’s face in his hand and… lightly shoved his face back and away from him.  
“How mean…” The youngest Starish member whimpered in a wounded voice with a hint of playfulness behind it. His cheeks puffed and his arms crossed accentuating his youthful features. The platinum blonde Quartet Night did not respond. He did not make so much of a movement. A sigh escaped Cecil, he shook his head and shrugged to himself.

The younger male walked a ways past the chair his senior and stopped.  
“You’re busy today, aren’t you?”  
At this the paler man looked up and returned his gaze with piercing blue eyes.  
“Booked.”

“I see… well, you might regret this,” Cecil sing songs leaving the count with twinkling eyes and a mischievous grin. 

An exhausted yet grateful sigh escaped Camus as he opened the door to his room. His packed schedule took a lot out of him and he couldn’t wait to just relax. The brat should be asleep at this time—if he knew what was good for him. After all, that kid’s schedule mirrored the hellish day he just survived and was finally getting respite from. Upon the sight the Count was greeted with his eyes narrowed and his mouth formed a deep line. Before him stood a bare tanned body wandering around with just a towel wrapped around the waist.  


“Oh, Camyu! Great timing! You can hop into the bath now!”  


Without responding, Camus gathered his things and entered the bath.  


When he got out, he found that Cecil was still up, doing stretches. Grabbing a book from his bedside table, he slid into bed. Beside him, the prince was doing stretches. When the green-eyed male stopped what he was doing, the earl lowered his book and looked at him, slowly pulling his covers over to reveal a spot beside him. Cecil smiled and wasted no time with such an invitation. He thought about teasing the older man for earlier but decided he didn’t want to be petty. While the younger male nestled against his senior, he was tucked beneath their shared blanket, and petted all while the Quartet Night read. Eventually, the count fell fast asleep as well, their bodies tangled around one another’s and the sheet above them strewn about, mostly due to the prince.  


As daylight broke, the Agnaean Prince’s eyes fluttered open and wide. What time was it? He looked to the side at the clock that sat there. 7:15am. His day packed schedule wasn’t going to start until noon, however, under the Count’s tutelage he had gotten used to waking up early and being productive. His body was up and alert and he was ready to be on the go. Only if he could get up… Something with some weight was draped over his chest. He looked down to see a pale arm on him.  
He shut his eyes tightly, breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly. Camus hated to be woken up. He would kill anyone that dared to disturb his sleep. The youngest Starish member steeled himself. 

“Ca-Cam….yu…” he whispered hesitantly. 

He did not stir. 

“Myu… Camyu.” Cecil’s voice got louder.  


No response. As Cecil gripped the arm that was on him, he turned his head to look at his companion. Narrowed icy eyes looked back at him. The prince swallowed nervously, but he couldn’t look away from the piercing blue. A small gasp escaped his lips at what happened next. Those eyes that looked so dangerous just a second ago had softened along with something that could be a smile to match.  


“Not yet.” Camus mumbled, turning his face away a little in an effort to hide the slight flush on his face.  


In return, the brunette smiled and the older man squinted, like the room had gotten brighter. For a while they stayed wrapped in each other’ arms. Giving in, Cecil closed his eyes and eventually drifted back to sleep.  


‘What’s this? It’s warm… but also cool at the same time.’  


Green groggy eyes opened. Glancing down, the prince nodded to himself. That’s right, he slept with Camus the other night and he was still very much ensnared by his senior’s limbs. He looked at the time…  


’10:28!? Shit.’  


Without thinking much of I, the tanned young man struggled in his attempts to escape.  


“Not yet…” 

A deep voice murmured weakly. The soft plea stopped Cecil right in his tracks.  
This isn’t very fair, the brunette thought to himself. How could he refuse those eyes and that voice?  
“Camyu… you might make me late! I am sure the guys are already working hard…”  
The youngest Starish member pouted but he was defeated by the rare vulnerable expression Camus was giving him. No one saw this side of the proud regal man.  


“Just 5… no—15 minutes more.” 

Cecil huffed and pouted once more and turned away from his companion. Now wasn’t a good time for this. Camus wasn’t moving, though. The younger male opened an eye and tried to sneak a peek at his senior. There was no way the prince would hear the word ‘Please,’ come from the proud man’s mouth although he wondered how that would sound and It would probably give him a heart attack if it ever happened. Yet, even though he didn’t say a word, his eyes told everything. 

“Fine...” 

The brunette felt a tight squeeze around his middle in response. 

“But! If I get in trouble… You are take responsibility!” He says with a smirk, returning the embrace.  


A/N: Things to be thankful for today? A drabble about Camus and Cecil. This whole thing was a struggle honestly. Hehe… I was also getting swept up in my work and all that! (-Cough- Utena –cough-) I finished this a couple days ago but I felt I had to go back and tweak some things. It probably still needs a lot more of that but I think we get the picture here. Enjoy the fluff!


	3. Taking His Lead

03 Taking His Lead  
-Cecil’s POV-  


Camyu hates it when I hold his hands—or rather he hates it when I make the move to. He always seems to have some reason for rejecting it. They could be from the silliest to the most logical reasons. I just don’t really care. I don’t let anything inhibit me from doing what I feel and showing how I feel. Lately, though, I have been hesitating to take his hand just whenever I wanted to. I want to respect his wishes and I don’t want to do anything without his consent. I don’t want to make the poor man too uncomfortable. So yeah, I’m doing that for him… But actually maybe it is more for me?  


Those who know the true Camyu know that the charming, shining, kind and polite man is not Camyu. He can be all that. He is actually more. There’s that side of his he only shows behind Saotome’s walls, the side of him only his other bandmates and a couple of other people in our agency knows. My senior can be very prickly and though often times I handle it well and many times I brush it off or recover fast enough there are times I get cut a little deeper than I am prepared for. Holding this man’s hand comes with that pain. There are times he scolds me and pushes my hand away that leads me to withdraw from him for an entire day. When it happens I tend to feel doubly horrible about myself. I curse myself for being inconsiderate and also for being petty and resenting him.  


That is how we became like this. He doesn’t tell me when he wants to hold hands. But I know when. At first it was something that I had to look for. His eyes would narrow as he looked at me and glance at my hand in such a swift motion no one would’ve noticed. Soon, I just felt it, when he gave me those looks. My reaction would be automatic. But every time it would be perfect. There would be nothing to worry about, I heard it in Camyu’s steady breaths, and felt it in the comfortable air and the way Camyu’s hand tightened its grip on mine unabashed. Sometimes I gathered the courage to do what I did before, playfully and carelessly brushing my hand against his, wrapping my own hand around his casually and briefly before anyone would think anything suspicious. Or doing it in a way like it was for everyone else’s entertainment. When it’s like that I’m not hurt so much by his glares or his words reprimanding me for my behavior.  


There are times he would hold my hand first. This was often in private, times he knew no eyes would be or have the potential to be on us. These moments are typically unconventional. For example, he could want to play the piano and he would do so with one hand. One of his hands would grasp my own while the other danced on the keys. Sometimes I would play along with my free hand. I love these times. I look forward to them the most. When he reaches for me first, all my fears and anxieties vanish. It is just with that simple touch that would heal the wounds from his criticism and resistance. I don’t feel like a nuisance, I don’t feel unwanted.  


…And then….  


Then there are times our hands meet. These are especially rare. But they are the best and give me one of the best feelings in the world, hmm and that is… well, I can’t describe it really. Something like a snowflake melting on the tip of your tongue? Your heart constricting into a ball of warmth? It is… feeling safe, confident and invincible. When it happens it reminds me I’m not alone and… I never will be.  


That’s why I decided to latch onto those beautiful pale hands. I could bear the pain that came with it because they bring me indescribable joy. It makes me happy to follow Camyu and be by his side. I want to keep what we have and allow it to grow. And like his hands, I want to hold onto the feelings he makes me feel forever.  


A/N: Decided somehow that Cecil’s POV was the way to go for this one. Made the right choice because I honestly don’t know how I could write this any other way. Finishing it was hard. I really tried to channel my inner Cecil… In any case I hope it was enjoyed.


	4. Committed To Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecil plans for a 'special day.' But will things go as he expects?

04 Committed to Memory  


Finally, finished! The Agnaean prince mock wiped the motion of sweating from his brows as he finished making at payment at the store and proceeded to walk out with caution. Outside the store, he lowered his head as he walked and with one hand fumbled with his gray scarf. As carefree as he was, he knew that logically a pair of sunglasses couldn’t hide him or protect him from being mobbed by fans. Being a foreigner in Japan also worked to his disadvantage in these situations. As he walked around in a slouch in his attempt to ‘hide,’ his mind drifted off to a certain excessive sempai and how he probably wouldn’t face such problems.  


Camus wouldn’t try very hard to hide. A plain pair of sunglasses would do just fine. No one could possibly mix him up anyways, what with his stature, his flowing locks and pale skin. Actually, he did pretty much most things without sunglasses or any kind of disguise because it was futile. Typically while he was out he would have some body guards and a handler. He would be driven around in a fancy car. He would order people around like his vassals. If somehow someone bypassed all of his defenses, his icy glare was enough to paralyze someone with fear before they could even think of going any further.  


Cecil smiled to himself. He could imagine that face now and coming home to it. Well, actually he wouldn’t mind not seeing it. The Count’s absence would help him in his preparations. After all, tomorrow would be the day. He had been planning for a long time. As soon as he entered Saotome Estate, however, the youngest Starish member found himself pulled into a practice room where his band mates stood waiting for him, Haruka already sitting on the piano. Oh, right, there was supposed to be rehearsal today… the tanned prince thought as he smiled sheepishly at everyone. 

“Don’t think that you are going to be let off for today Cesshy,” the strawberry blonde piped up.  


“Don’t tell me you forgot?” the midnight haired member added.  


“It’s ok, he’s here now,” the red head stepped in, “Let’s start!” 

With a tiny squeeze on the shoulder from the red haired member, Cecil nodded at everyone and they began to practice dancing to the music. Like usual, the prince was a little behind everybody. But every time they took it from the top to do it all over again, he corrected his mistakes and he improved exponentially. As the music came to end, the band struck the final pose. 

“…And that’s a wrap,” came Tokiya’s voice after a few minutes of holding the pose. 

Cecil’s idol smile turned into a genuine smile of relief as he relaxed from the position he was holding.  
“You did great, usually it would probably take two or three more practices!” Syo said, coming over and patting the prince on the back. 

“Thanks,” the tanned member respond, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
“Good job everyone!” Haruka exclaimed handing out water bottles. 

After getting a water bottle from their composer, Cecil left the band with a small bow. Once outside the door he sighed. He had to really give the rehearsal his all, otherwise it’d have taken ALL day. There was too much work to be done today and tomorrow… well he would have another rehearsal and there’s no telling what the Count would be up to. Today, he knew that Camus was busy, he had not seen him all day, not even for breakfast.  
Tomorrow was Camyu and Cecil’s anniversary. It was a day only they knew about although Cecil was sure he probably was the only one who really remembered. Camus did not speak about it at all and made no hints if they would even be able to spend it together. Nevertheless, the prince was determined to make something happen. With that in his mind and heart, he quickly went to work in one of the rooms he reserved. After setting up what he bought just that day, he made his way to retrieve the rest of the items to complete his preparations. He was stopped on his way by Syo who had invited him to hang out in his room with Natsuki. Cecil could imagine how it would probably end up—hours of binge-watching movies, playing video games, avoiding Natsuki’s terrible cooking and probably some dance practice that the shorter member would attempt to squeeze in last minute. Cecil politely declined and went on his merry way.  


He wasted no time once he went in the room. He gathered all of the things for his project-- bags and bags of party items. On his way out, he noticed a tiny leather bound book opened on his roommate’s desk. Cecil hesitated for a moment. Before he even knew it, he was standing over the book, looking at beautifully written characters. It was Camus’ schedule book. The prince swallowed as his eyes scanned the page. Nothing. There was nothing about their anniversary at all. That was expected, yet it honestly stung.  
Cecil shook his head. He head to do something--he had to make something of the day, after all, it was with Camus he made the day their anniversary. Even if Camus did so flippantly. The prince thought back to the random day it happened.

“Myu chan sempaaaaai!!!” Cecil greeted his roommate, with a surprise glomp from behind.

Camus did not so much make a sound nor did he move. He probably wasn’t surprised at all by the hug. His face however twisted into a look of utter confusion, annoyance and disgust.  
“What…was…that…?” The earl asked in a dangerously low voice. 

“Myu cha—“ 

“Stop. I heard you the first time.”  


Camus rubbed his temples as if trying to understand what just occurred.  


“I was thinking… it’s been a while since you and I have been seeing each other and I think that today is a good day to mark as ours!”  


“Does that mean I will never have to hear THAT again?” the blonde inquired with a shudder.  


“You have my word.” The youngest Starish member promised.  


“Then, yeah, sure, fine, whatever,” The older man replied waving his hand dismissively.  


“YES!” Cecil exclaimed in triumph. He now had a special day to remember.  


At the memory Cecil smiled forgetting what he even was doing. He bumped into a tall solid figure. Oh, that’s right, the youngest Starish member thought, he had actually started his way back to the room he reserved. He slowly made eye contact with the person he ran into.  
“Excuse me….” The tanned male blurted sheepishly. 

“….” Tokiya returned Cecil’s gaze, raised an eyebrow and without a word moved right past him.  


Shrugging off the awkward encounter, the Agnaean prince proceeded to unload his wares and went back to work. After the prince’s make over, the room somehow looked larger than it already was.The presents were all stashed on one side of the room and there were snacks placed carefully on a table set for two.  
Exhausted, Cecil collapsed on the couch, a party hat on his head. Now it was a waiting game, he thought. He blew on one of the party horns he bought, amused by how the paper uncoiled and coiled back into place. Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep.  


“Oi. Get up.” 

The tanned male groaned, slowly opening his eyes to the sound of the familiar voice. When his eyes focused they widened immediately, taking in the shining figure before him.  
“Let’s go.” 

Without being given much of a choice or time to think, the young man was dragged off by the domineering count. He could only look sadly behind him at the room he put all his effort into decorating. Although a bit dejected he couldn’t stop his heart from accelerating with the awareness of his hand being held by Camus’ and the surprising warmth he was giving off.  


Cecil found himself on one of the top floors of the building on a balcony decorated by lights, and a tent where an elegant dinner was set up. A combination of emotion filled him, wonder, awe, happiness and even some hurt mixed in, but the sight left him speechless. Camus snapped his fingers and seemingly from nowhere Otoya and Ai came out, dressed so they shone as elegantly at him. They bowed and then disappeared again.  


“Don’t worry, they’re going to get all of your things and bring them back to our room.” 

The brunette really didn’t know what to say. Come to think of it, he was little more hurt and angry than he initially thought. His fists clenched.  
“I’m sorry.” Saying those words, Camus’ voice and expression softened and it weakened the tanned Starish member’s desire to swing. Instead, his shoulders slumped and he relaxed his hands.  
“I… I thought you forgot. Even in your book, your calendar there’s nothing.” 

“Idiot…” the blonde Quartet Night murmured, “I remember all the things in that book, but also really important things I don’t need to write down.” 

Camus leaned in and plucked the younger male’s forehead. Cecil puffed his cheeks, emphasizing his feelings—feeling reprimanded like a child. So … he remembered after all. Not only that but he also made plans. With his heart swelling with happiness, Cecil grabbed his senior by the collar to pull him into a kiss.  


A/N : What? It’s finally finished!? This isn’t quite a drabble. Apparently it has become a one shot. Pah who cares ne? I quite like it. It took a while. I imagined the scenes but putting them to words was a lot harder than I thought. Featured here is a bit of everyone.. we got some Ren, Masato, Syo, Haruka, Ai… OH and Tokiya. I’m wary of writing Tokiya into fics because he is not an easy character to write. But I wanted to try. So I did it. Just in time for Camus’ birthday (in Amurrca) :D Hope you liked it!


	5. Precious Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camus tries to handle feelings after deciding with Cecil to limit time together.

05 Precious Time  


“…Are you ready?”  


Cecil’s soft voice floated in the darkness of the joint bedroom he shared with Camus. His voice was warm, just like him. A smile tugged on the corner of the Earl’s mouth, feeling like his companion was right beside him, like his voice bridged the small gap between their beds. The Quartet Night glanced over to see the prince’s outstretched hand. The blonde did not respond overtly although beneath his blankets, his arms stretched as if to reach for that hand presented to him. With a soft chuckle, the young man folded arm over his self and turned his head.  


“Tomorrow…. It begins,” the older man murmured absently, icy blue eyes looking staring upward.  


“But… do we really have to?” the tanned Starish member asked, sounding like a child.  


Did they have to? Well, technically it was their fault. They had been spending so much time together. Camus insisted that he trained the young prince to be a proper idol and they both had been ‘suspiciously disappearing’ a lot as well. No doubt, someone was going to have some crazy ideas---crazy ideas that could be the truth. They had to stop it before it began. So tomorrow…. Tomorrow would be the first day they would limit their time together and stop stealing moments that would not occur had they both not craved and schemed for them to happen.  


“Yes.” The upperclassman stated flatly.  


The Agnaean prince let out a thoughtful sound, as if he was going to say something. Instead he chuckled and didn’t say a word. In response the upperclassman, grunted with a knowing suspicion of what those words could be. Neither wanted to bring it up. Since they were going to keep some distance from each other, perhaps they should share a bed. But both of the felt the same way. If they did it would make the first day truly difficult.  


Time flew by rather quickly and before they even knew it, it had been a month since Camus and Cecil decided to limit their time together. Things started to feel normal. Although not normal in the way they had been since Camus and Cecil got a little more involved with one another. The Earl of Permafrost lounged on a sofa sipping tea with his band who were doing things they typically did: Ranmaru reclining like a cat on the other couch, Reiji talking to be talking, Ai sitting down quietly and listening. Indeed it seemed normal. In fact, Camus looked normal like nothing was bothering him even though something definitely felt amiss.  


Suddenly, the doors swung open and there was a gust of air and an all too familiar voice.  


“Camyu! Everyone!”

Everyone stared at the source, heaving as if he ran a marathon to reach them.  


“Cat. Island. We are going!” The green-eyed prince managed between heaving breaths.  


At the words Reiji lit up and immediately started begging the rest of Quartet Night to go. Like usual everyone ignored his pleas. Ranmaru turned to face the couch, pressing his face into the cushions, Ai muttered that he would pass. Cecil’s eyes widened and turned teary as they set on is mentor. 

“No.” Camus deadpanned, taking a rather long sip of tea as if to emphasize his point.  


“Aw, c’mon guys really!?” Reiji groaned with exasperation, throwing his arms out. The other members didn’t even return eye contact. In fact both the robot and earl just turned away and in silence.  


“I’m not passing on this one!” The clown idol reassured the younger male, placing a hand on his shoulder as they left the room. On their way out, they talked animatedly about old people and cats.  


A sad sort of sigh escaped Camus causing Ai to glance at him for a moment with curiosity before turning back around minding his own business. How long would they be staying at the island? He could have at least asked that. You can text him later, a voice said inside his head. Yes. Later would have to do.  


The truth is, he didn’t know how to handle that time. Camus wasn’t one to be around people in general. Cecil loved it. Yes, he could be with Cecil but he didn’t like sharing. He couldn’t handle all the flips and knots his stomach did whenever it came to that young man. In group activities, Cecil had little attention span, he was ready to involve everyone. It gave the Earl of Permafrost too many confusing feelings, his stomach would feel tight but at the same time spin, his heart would constrict but beat rapidly… Then, when the beautifully tanned man would approach him he felt like he would melt on the spot under the gentle gaze and warm smile he naturally gave.  


True there were activities Camus just wasn’t really into. But there were also some he was just indifferent to and didn’t mind participating in. There were many picnics and outings his opted out of because it was annoying—just the thought of Cecil’s natural talent to talk to anyone about anything and make it interesting. Then, there was also food. He would have to compete with food. One time, he was invited out to fly kites on a hill but he couldn’t stand the thought of the prince running around and laughing with everyone and he didn’t have the energy to deal with all the interactions that could take place. Of course the thought of flying a kite alone with his mentee has crossed his mind after that and it was such a peaceful thought he wondered if he could make it a reality. So that was that. He liked spending time with Cecil. He didn’t mind doing things. He just wanted to do them alone with him. So Cat Island with Starish AND Reiji? No, thanks.  


The group stayed on Cat Island for a couple of days. But it felt like such a long time. It felt like a kind of purgatory for Camus. The days that followed were routine. Wake up, make sure to eat during the day, do stuff, sleep… But all the blonde could even think about is what he could be missing on Cat Island, well that was obvious what that was or rather who… but all he wanted was time alone.  


Once everyone got back, Camus became chipper. But then the other routine started. The one in which he played the good advisor, one who has warmed up enough to really help his junior grow in music despite their beginnings and his regular treatment of him. They found themselves in the practice room, alone.  


“We are all off next weekend right? The guys and I were thinking—“  


“No!” Camus cut in.  


The blonde loomed over the brunette who shrunk at his closeness. A satisfied smirk crossed the older man’s lips as a gasp escaped the younger one. It only deepened at the sight of the young Starish member frozen against his chest.  


“That time belongs to me.” Camus rasped, lowly almost dangerously into the prince’s ear.  


The brunette shivered but steadied as he felt a pair of arms tighten around him. Then, there was a cool yet slightly warm sensation on his forehead. The pale Quartet Night had given him a kiss on the forehead as if to seal a deal.  


A/N: Another thing that stretched out longer than expected. This is to the question of who is possessive in the relationship. I definitely think it is Camus. He is definitely the type to act like not spending time and such doesn’t bother him but it bothers him the most. I am hoping that I portrayed his possessiveness in a way that is not out of character and also clearly. Hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	6. Greedy Feelins

Disclaimers: I do not own Utapri. 

06 Greedy Feelings 

Today, Camyu and I were to do a joint interview to talk about a special we are doing. We are doing a short, something showing the day in the life of Camyu as my idol superior and me as his trainee. There he goes, flashing his idol smile at everybody and speaking in that soft velvety voice that comes out naturally to him under the public eye. I have every urge to roll my eyes. Damn. Can't do it. There are people and cameras. I need to conduct my self well. Everyone is under his spell and it seems they have forgotten about me as they continue to assault him with questions. 

“How is it like living with Camus?” 

Was that comment directed at me? It sounded hazy like someone trying to yell through thick walls. I felt a tug on my sleeve and looked up to meet one of Camyu's masks: it was a perfect replica of concern. With a stern look on his face he prompted me to answer. 

“Living with Camyu? …Let me think...” I begin, trying to recover, “It's...” 

….

Lonely. 

“Like you might expect!” I finished with a chuckle. 

That seemed to have gotten everyone's interest. What did these people expect? Magically, I became Camyu and started putting on a show. I suppose it shouldn't be too surprising as just a moment ago I was analyzing his public persona. However, I did find it amazing how I just started weaving intricate stories on the spot! In an instant, I know I looked like the loyal, supportive mentee that really looked up to his mentor. At that moment I understood the small warmth Camyu emitted even as he put on an act—despite it being an act. I deflated at the thought, thinking back on the look he gave me not long ago. It was empty and cold. 

***

“Good job.”

Camyu's voice broke the silence in the car. Since we got on I distracted myself from him by gazing out the window and just getting lost in my head. What is wrong with me today, anyways? I slowly turned to face him and he has a shadow of a smile on his face. It's as real as a real smile one can get from him. Those words he said. They were real too. He was genuinely commending me. My stomach did flips.

“Thank you,” I responded with a small smile. 

Our conversation ended like that. We didn't talk the rest of the way. We had another interview to go and when he got back he would go straight to rehearsals with Quartet Night. After that... who knows? He probably would make time for something else. He would have alone time... Him and his sweets. Him and whatever else he would make time for. I don't know him well to know what that could be. But I can only imagine and that is what is driving me up the wall. All those things he is doing alone that he could be doing with me or things he could be doing with other people despite him not being a people people or certain people roping him into doing things—Someone like Reiji. Thinking about it gives me a headache. I can't help but be amused at the thought that Reiji most likely gives Camyu headaches. 

Once my schedule for the day finished, I had all the free time to do whatever I wanted. I decided that I was too tired for anything and found my self just loafing around on my bed. A list of more productive things scrolled in my head and I just can't find the motivation to move. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I could smell him... Shit. Now that I've started I can't stop my self from thinking of him. What's he doing? How's he doing? What is he thinking? I feel a flutter in my gut as the almost smile and compliment earlier played in my head. The feelings I felt triggered a lot of other memories, 

It had happened about two or three days after I made sense of the feelings I was having in regards to my roommate. After the enlightenment, my world literally shifted. Everything looked and felt differently. Especially him. It was like I have kept the feelings locked up for so long which I don't normally do. They overwhelmed me and came pouring out without me thinking about the consequences. I was passing him his coffee and it slipped out. 

“I like you, you know?” 

It had come out so fast and I remember freezing up with his mug in my hand. 

“Oho?”

That made me even more nervous. I felt like he was going to lay some smart ass comment on me. Instead he gave me this smile I can't even explain but it was like nothing I have seen on his face. Then I felt his cool hand on mine as he slowly took the mug from my hand. 

“I like you too.” 

My heart hammered in my chest. I wondered if he knew what I meant. The way he smiled at me, and the way he allowed our skin to touch.... It was a subtle exchange but to me it spoke volumes. It was an answer to my question. Even though it was an answer that left me more confused. 

Click. My head snapped up at the sound. Camyu walked in taking his shirt off and then plopping down on his bed. He cast me a glance, his way of acknowledging me before leaning back and fanning himself. 

“Tomorrow's your shoot about what you do on your free time, isn't it?” I piped up. 

“Yeah. That's why I am going to get ready for bed.” 

Camyu doesn't waste anytime before he has gathered the shirt he discarded on the floor, his towel and a bathrobe. 

“So, what are you doing on your 'free time?'” 

“I'm spending time with Alexander.” 

 

Alex.... Alexander? WHO. IS. THAT? 

“Alexander?” I managed to whisper to myself. Camyu already disappeared from my view. 

Pouting in defeat,I curled up in bed. Damn whoever that Alexander is, I thought as I fell into the darkness of sleep. 

***

It was hard to sleep for some reason and I found my self wanting to just sleep in for as long as possible. Goal not met. I was up before noon and went to the common room where there was quite a commotion. In the center of it was Camyu standing by what looked to be a dog version of him. Everyone from Starish and Quartet Night were there, so was Haruka. 

“Good morning everyone!” I greeted. 

Everyone quickly acknowledged me before turning back to the dog. The only two not really part of the crowd was Ai and Ranmaru who looked on and were obviously not that interested. 

“Alexander is really cute,” Haruka crooned as she petted his head.

“Isn't he? Isn't he?” chirped Reiji beside her, joining in. 

“Of course, he is mine.” Camyu interjected pulling the mutt towards him. 

His... huh? I looked right at Alexander and our eyes met. I swear he was gloating. Dammit. I'm not too fond of dogs but really? He barked and growled a little at me causing Camyu to chuckle in amusement. 

“Calm down, it's just Cecil...”

Just Cecil? I felt my jaw drop to the floor. All the while I got more and more irritated at Camyu's treatment of the animal. It was so foreign to me how tenderly he gazed at Alexander and how he willingly made time and contact for him. 

“Well, it's time for us to head out.” He tugged on the leather leash and disappeared with his friend.

Today my schedule is pretty lax even with some of the assignments Camyu left for me to do. One of the main assignments was to decide what I wanted to present on the theme for our free time. That is probably going to be my focus. IF I can even focus. My mind just keeps wandering to Camyu and that dog. How Camyu flashes that elusive smile at the dog. How Camyu affectionately rubs and pets that dog. Camyu running around throwing a frisbee and that dog catching it... I seriously am annoying myself thinking about this. 

Despite the distractions all day, I managed. Tomorrow, I will be more focused, I promised myself. Tomorrow is going to be MY day. I didn't bother waiting around for Camyu. I hopped right into bed. But I had trouble sleeping. By the time I felt my eyelids grow heavy he came into the room. I was shocked wide awake by his voice calling my name. I shut my eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep.   
My covers were pulled up higher, so that they now covered my shoulders. Then, I felt a soft pressure and a tight feeling sense of security. Did he just tuck me in? Keep still. Keep still. A shiver ran my up my spine as I felt a tingly sensation in my ear as he breathed into them. He had wished me a good night. But how can I have a good night, thanks to him? Even after I still felt the warmth of his breath and I could've sworn he was so close his lips touched my ear. I struggled against the excitement and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

***

I woke up surprisingly rejuvenated. For breakfast, I grabbed a bowl and filled it with some cereal and sat with Camyu eating toast with tea.

“Is that sufficient to sustain you today?” my mentor wondered, ice blue eyes scrutinizing me. 

“It's actually perfect for today,” I responded cheerfully, pouring more into my bowl. 

He grunted as if disgusted as he spreads jam on his toast. Somehow I find my mood elevating at his reaction. I feel like a total kid as I happily crunch away and rock my head from side to side. 

“You know what you are presenting today, brat?” 

“Yeah! Huh... Brat, what for?” 

His voice sounds gruff and it would probably hurt someone just hearing. Actually it hurt me to hear it. But as I looked at him, I felt coy and I wanted to hide. His face certainly did not match his tone, it was teasing yet soft. 

“Anyways, yeah, I already decided. I'm spending time with Otoya today.” 

“Ittoki san?” 

“Mhm... I just think he would be super fun to hang out with, we can do various spontaneous things   
and at the same time I can learn how he sees Japan!”

“Is that so?” I hear him say barely above a whisper as if he was speaking to himself. His eyes narrowed and as he tilted his head to the side. 

Camyu surprisingly is the last thing on my mind today. So is that dumb dog, thankfully. Yep, today was going to be a good day. 

“Maybe I am on to something...” I began, “I could hang out with a different person every day and learn a lot that way!” 

“What?” 

I flinched. Is it just me or has my roommate gotten progressively scarier? I felt his eyes staring me down, burning me. I continued to shovel the cereal in my mouth, the crunching sound deafening in the silence that hung over us. Suddenly, my phone went off and I was more than happy to answer. 

 

“Ah, it's Otoya!” I announced. Just in time.“Well gotta go!” 

I got up quickly and put the cell phone to my ear as I ran to the door. 

“Hey!” 

“Hold on, Otoya,” I say to the phone as I turned quickly to face the source of the voice. 

“Good luck.” Camyu said, his thin lips drawing into a smile. It was all I needed. One day he would treat me like—no, treat me better than Alexander. But right now, I think I am ok with his subtleties. 

 

A/N: It is here! I have had this idea in my head for a long time about Cecil being jealous of Camus' dog but it was hard for me to get it down in writing. I wasn't expecting it to be told in his point of view and it evolved further than planned. It was supposed to be more funny and less serious ending with Cecil being jealous of a dog and instead it became this. I kinda like how it turned out in the end! R/R!


End file.
